The Selection-honeymoon
by storybystory
Summary: First time writing fan fiction-please please read Anything specific you think I should add, tell me
1. Chapter 1

Three weeks after our wedding, Maxon and I were on top of each other and couldn't let go. I felt so emotionally close to him that unless I was pried off of him I couldn't let go. We went on the most amazing honeymoon. Tropical islands, poolside kissing, all to our self's. We were away from the palace for a few weeks. The last morning on our majestic vacation, I woke up in Maxon's arms, him holding on to me for dear life. Whenever we sleep, we just naturally fit into his warm, loving arms. After 3 weeks of being away, I felt extremely upset to be leaving and going back to work. After all, I was the new Queen of Illea. All of a sudden I felt as if my stomach was about to explode. I felt nauseous, dizzy, and uncomfortable. I threw up all over. I rolled over and Maxon woke up. I ran to the bathroom knowing there was more.

Maxon ran to my side, sitting beside the toilet, vomiting everywhere. I knew he was nervous of what was happening.

"America are you ok?" Maxon asked shaking.

"I'm fine its just a little stomach bug." I replied nonchalantly.

Maxon replied, "That's the 5th time you did that in the past week!"

He seems genuinely scared.

"Let me go get a maid to clean up the mess, you go clean off, and when we go home today, we'll take a visit to the palace doctor."

Home. I knew we were destined to leave paradise after a while, I just didn't want to go back.

My maids were helping me prepare for the flight. I decided to wear a comfortable green dress that wasn't anything special. It was the one I wore a few days before we got married, and I just needed a simple dress on the private jet. My maid came to zip my zipper and I screamed in pain when the zipper got zipped on my skin. Maxon obviously heard, as he was in the bathroom shaving his beard since he hasn't shaved since we got here. None of the paparazzi knew we were here so who cares how we looked.

"America, dear, are you ok!" Maxon came and scooped me up kissing my hair and neck. I love when he does that.

"My dress just doesn't fit, is it possible, did I really gain that much weight at the wedding!" I said shocked

"America, I'm scared about you. The throw up every morning and now this! I'm terrified something is wrong."

He scooped me up and carried me to the bed, then sent all the maids out. Both naked, he was kissing me like the world would never end. I held him tight to my body as he started kissing me harder. On my neck and by my ear. He stopped very abruptly.

"America promise me when we come home you go straight to the palace doctor with me." Maxon said nervously.

"Of course Maxon. I know you're scared. So am I. Don't worry. Everything will be just fine." I said as we left the room to get on the jet.

I walked nervously to the palace hospital, Maxon close at hand. Maxon entered first.

"We seem to have a problem" Maxon said, not greeting any of the doctors.

Then he told Dr. Jason, my doctor, everything that happened, and he started laughing uncontrollably. I looked at Dr. Jason and asked him what was so funny.

He replied, "Either you ate something bad, or we have a royal baby coming!"

Maxon and I looked at each other and screamed. This is exactly what we wanted. As all this was happening, I was taken to a room and hooked up to some machine. Dr. Jason started rubbing jelly on my stomach. Maxon did let go of my hand for a second. My hand flinched as the cold jelly hit my stomach. Dr. Jason rubbed a wand on my stomach and although it was cold I coulndt thind about anything because I was so beyond excited. Soon Dr. Jason showed us a screen.

"Well" he said "I have a three things to say, look up at the screen."

Maxon and I looked up, and saw something we couldn't believe.

"Baby one, baby two, and baby three!" He looked at us and smiled.

"Are you kidding me! That's crazy, no possible way am I pregnant! No way, no way!


	2. Chapter 2

Me. America. The queen of Illea. Pregnant. With triplets. How. Is. It. Possible.

I'm lying in my bed staring at my stomach. All I can think about is the 3 human beings crawling inside me. Growing. Becoming a thing. It just can't be. I start to cry as I think about everything that can go wrong.

I suddenly hear Maxon walk into the room.

"America, dearest, what's the matter! We just found out we're pregnant with triplets! This is a happy thing!" Maxon is such an amazing husband but sometimes he just doesn't know what to say.

"Maxon" I say with compassion, "I love the fact that I am pregnant with triplets, and I know that it's amazing news but..." My voice trails, "what happens if we can't do it, or what happens if something happens to one of them, I've never been a mother before, I've never done anything like this before, what happens if I fail and the kids turn out as a fail. What if one kid... You know..."

Maxon lifts me up in the air by my hips, twirls me around kissing me harder and harder. Down my neck, all over. I rip off his shirt, even though I know he has work to catch up on. He kisses me harder. Up against the bed, all over, swinging me around the room. All of a sudden Maxon swings me on to the bed and literally throws me on to my bed. He lays right beside me playing with my hair, gently kissing me know.

"America, I know you're terrified. Believe me so am I. I don't want to grow up to be like my father, you know." I look at the scars that still remains on his back. "You are amazing in every single way, more than you will ever know." I lay there in peace as Maxon kisses me down my body, fixes his clothes, and leaves the room to go back to work.

I laid there in bed, again staring at my stomach thinking about how these babies were doing. I was 3 weeks pregnant at that time. 37 weeks to go. I knew that in time when it was ok to tell the tabloids all about it. I would be the talk of the town. Well, that's what happens to the Queen.


End file.
